Les Tribulations d'un Panier de Cerises
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "Life As A Bowl of Cherries", de Mark of the Asphodel. La petite paysanne avait présenté une requête simple à Gordin : remettre des cerises, cadeau d'une nation reconnaissante, au prince Marth. Mais quand toute l'armée est sur l'affaire, les choses ne sont... pas aussi simples. FE12.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Life As A Bowl of Cherries", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici :  s/7037596/1/Life_As_A_Bowl_of_Cherries). Fire Emblem 12 et ses personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

* * *

Avant-propos de Mark of the Asphodel : Une petite fiction sans prétention qui traînait depuis longtemps sur mon disque dur, je l'ai juste dépoussiérée parce qu'il paraît qu'il en faut plus comme ça. Il y a des éléments d'amour non partagé entre Rody et Cécile d'une part, Mélissa et Marth d'autre part, mais sinon c'est tout pour les couples. On alterne entre le point de vue de plusieurs personnages, à commencer par Ryan.

* * *

_An 607, quelque part entre Grust et Raman_

– N... n'approchez pas.

Ryan savait qu'il n'était pas censé tirer sur les civils, mais la fille aux longues tresses et son panier étaient bien trop près de l'entrée du campement, et après cette horrible histoire d'assassins l'année dernière, l'archer avait appris à la dure que les jolies filles pouvaient être très, très dangereuses. Il fut donc soulagé de voir cette fille-là poser son panier au sol et reculer de quelques pas.

Il gardait tout de même son arbalète dirigée vers elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir peur, et ne semblait pas non plus en avoir contre lui personnellement. C'était agréable à voir ; Ryan détestait que les gens se mettent à le prendre pour un méchant simplement parce qu'il faisait son devoir. Mais quand elle se mit à parler, il fallut une bonne minute au jeune archer pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Le dialecte des Grustiens ressemblait à des braiments.

– Veuillez donner ceci au prince Marth, avec nos remerciements.

– Ah... bien sûr ! Oui, je veux dire, d'accord. Merci.

La fille fit la révérence et partit, laissant Ryan seul au poste de garde avec un étrange présent devant lui. Ça ressemblait à un panier de fruits, mais on n'était jamais sûr de rien...

– A l'aide !

Ryan savait quand il avait besoin d'assistance.

-x-

On pouvait compter sur Ryan pour faire tout un raffut au sujet d'un simple cadeau. Parfois, Norne avait envie de lui tirer les oreilles, pour son bien. Cela dit, il faisait bien de s'assurer que le panier ne rentrerait pas dans le camp sans avoir été inspecté dans les règles. Norne se dit finalement que Ryan avait eu le bon réflexe, même si ses nerfs méritaient d'être un peu plus solides.

– Est-ce qu'elles sont empoisonnées ? demanda-t-il. Les cerises sont censées être rouges.

– Non, et j'en ai déjà vu comme ça. Mais c'est sûr qu'on en trouve pas en Altea.

Les cerises étaient rondes et appétissantes, toutes d'un jaune pâle et crémeux avec un peu de rose autour du picou. Leur simple vue mettait l'eau à la bouche de Norne, mais Ryan avait raison de trouver tout ceci un peu suspect.

– Surveille la porte et je m'occupe de ça, lui dit-elle. Si je me mets à hurler ou si je tombe par terre...

Ryan hocha la tête, le regard brillant. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait capable de saisir les plaisanteries qui n'en étaient pas vraiment.

Norne posa le panier sur une bonne grosse souche plate et le vida soigneusement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre là-dedans – comme du verre cassé ou des clous rouillés, de petits serpents ou des araignées venimeuses. Elle ne trouva rien, et toutes les cerises avaient l'air parfaites : aucune n'était fendue, aucune n'était talée.

– Mieux vaut en manger une, juste pour être sûre.

Elle finit par en manger cinq ou six. Juste pour être sûre.

-x-

– Salut, Mélissa ! Tu vas voir le prince Marth ?

– Évidemment, répondit la jeune sœur avec assurance.

C'était après son devoir de veiller au bien-être du prince en _tous_ points, et comme il s'était révélé trop occupé pour mettre le pied hors de sa tente, Mélissa allait absolument prendre de ses nouvelles.

– Apporte-lui ceci, c'est de la part des citoyens reconnaissants de Grust.

Norne-l'archère déposa un panier dans les bras de Mélissa et partit en sifflotant un air guilleret. Mélissa se dit que les filles d'Altea étaient vraiment bizarres, mais elle devrait s'y habituer.

En revanche, le cadeau qu'elle avait remis à Mélissa était superbe. Les cerises blanches étaient très rares et spéciales, et on ne pouvait en récolter que durant trois semaines chaque année. Tout un panier de belles cerises blanches juteuses et rosissantes constituait un présent _si_ rare et spécial que Mélissa ne pourrait être que ravie de le donner à son prince. Le panier avait cependant l'air un petit peu misérable ; Mélissa prit un des rubans qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et l'attacha autour de la poignée pour embellir un peu la présentation. C'était bien mieux, décréta-t-elle.

– Oh, encore vous ? dit le garde posté devant la tente du prince Marth. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci, ma sœur ?

Mélissa se redressa de toute sa hauteur – un mètre quarante-cinq, et sa grand-mère avait toujours dit que c'était une taille parfaite.

– J'ai un cadeau_ très spécial_ pour le prince Marth.

– D'accord, fit le garde en la laissant entrer.

Le prince Marth était assis à son bureau, penché sur des papiers à l'air très important, mais Mélissa savait qu'il était heureux de la voie, même s'il ne leva même pas les yeux de son travail.

– Je vous ai amené ceci. C'est un cadeau _très spécial_ et vous devez en profiter, dit-elle en posant le panier sur un coin de bureau vide.

– Merci, Mélissa.

Mélissa se balança d'avant en arrière, ravie par le compliment de son bien-aimé (peu importe qu'il ne l'eût même pas regardée en disant cela ; après tout, il était terriblement occupé). Elle avait une dernière chose à lui dire avant que le garde la fît sortir :

– Ne travaillez pas trop, mon chéri !

-x-

– _Comment_ vient-elle de m'appeler ? se demanda Marth à voix haute en posant sa plume et en écartant quelques longues mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Je crois que je me fais des idées.

Chacune de ses interactions avec la Sœur Mélissa était assez... étrange, et en l'occurrence, la brève visite de cette dernière ne semblait avoir rien fait pour apaiser la douleur qui lui tenaillait le crâne, bien au contraire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadeau qu'elle avait laissé à son intention, le délicat panier à la poignée entourée de rubans de couleur vive. Il contenait des cerises fermes et lisses, comme des boules de bois laqué.

Et il était censé les manger ? Le prince Marth s'occupa du panier-cadeau comme de tous les problèmes, en appelant son stratège à l'aide.

– Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, Jagen. Pouvez-vous envoyer quelqu'un les apporter aux jumeaux ? Cela pourrait les mettre un peu de meilleure humeur.

Il doutait en vérité de la capacité d'un panier de cerises à rendre le moral à deux enfants de treize ans orphelins, endeuillés et loin de chez eux. Les cerises finiraient peut-être répandues par terre et piétinées pour faire bonne mesure, mais ce genre de comportement pouvait parfois être libérateur...

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si le prince Marth d'Altea savait quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

-x-

Jagen était une toute autre affaire ! Le vieil homme au regard d'acier donnait l'impression à Luke d'être redevenu un bleu. Pas question de discuter ses ordres, non monsieur, et peu importe que Luke détestât les ordres en question.

– Je suis un chevalier, pas un garçon de courses, grommelait-il en espérant que personne ne le surprendrait en train de traverser le campement avec son joli petit panier.

Si Chris ou Cécile le voyaient, elles s'arrangeraient sans doute pour que personne n'oublie jamais la chose. Le sieur Luke, bras vengeur d'Altea, passait son temps libre à apporter des douceurs à des gamins.

Elles ont quand même l'air vachement bonnes, se dit-il, pensant bien sûr aux cerises. Elles étaient roses comme les joues d'une jolie fille. Il en prit une par le picou et l'examina avec appétit.

– Et où vas-tu avec ça ?

Évidemment ! De tous ceux qu'il pouvait croiser, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui ! Sieur Rody le Coincé n'était pas taquin comme l'était Cécile, mais sa présence n'allait pas sans causer des ennuis à Luke.

– Je ne fais qu'amener des fruits au prince et à la princesse de Grust, sur ordre de notre souverain, répondit Luke, terminant sa phrase en mordant dans la cerise qu'il s'était pris à contempler.

Elle se mit à dégouliner de jus dans sa bouche, et il essuya d'un revers du bras les quelques gouttes qui lui coulaient le long du menton.

– C'est du vol, constata Rody comme une vieille dame acariâtre.

– Ce sont mes frais de livraison, rétorqua Luke en en gobant une autre. Allez, elles sont délicieuses. Prends-en une.

Il lança une cerise à Rody, mais son camarade l'envoya par terre.

– Comme tu veux, soupira Luke en reprenant son chemin vers la tente où les royaux jumeaux de Grust étaient ensevelis sous leur montagne de bouquins.

-x-

C'est immoral de gâcher de la nourriture en des temps pareils, pensa Rody en prenant la cerise par le picou. Elle était un peu poussiéreuse, mais sa peau était toujours intacte ; en l'essuyant sur sa manche, Rody arriva presque à lui donner de l'éclat. Elle avait un goût doux et sucré, sans l'amertume d'une merise sauvage ou l'acidité d'une griotte ; on aurait presque dit un parfum fait chair.

– Rody !

Cécile. Bien sûr, si quelqu'un devait le surprendre en train de manger des cerises volées, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Rody resta un instant figé, réfléchissant à ses options, et décida qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'avaler le noyau pour cacher son crime.

– Rody, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Chris ou Luke, tu voudrais bien qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ? Pour ma part, je préfèrerais que ce soit à l'épée, mais on peut prendre des lances si tu ne veux pas te séparer de la tienne...

– B... bien sûr, Cécile. Laisse-moi une vingtaine de minutes pour me préparer, répondit-il en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix ; il lui semblait que le passage du noyau lui avait enflammé la gorge.

– Merci ! Je t'attendrai !

Et elle partit dans un tourbillon rouge et blanc.

– Ainsi va la vie des pécheurs, murmura Rody dans sa barbe inexistante.

-x-

– Bien le bonjour, Vos Altesses. Puis-je me permettre de vous offrir ce splendide présent ?

Yubello fut content de voir le sieur Luke ; le chevalier altean semblait amical et avait souvent le sourire aux lèvres, et dans la tête du jeune prince, son nom n'était pas associé à de mauvaises nouvelles. Pour lui, la vue de sieur Luke et de son panier de cerises blanches fut tout à fait agréable.

– Je n'aime pas cet homme, déclara Yumina sitôt que l'Altean les eut quittés sur une révérence excessivement obséquieuse. Il n'a pas la dignité d'un vrai chevalier.

– Il a l'air gentil, répondit Yubello.

Yumina était déjà en train de scruter le cadeau.

– Ces cerises ont l'air d'avoir été... utilisées. Et ce ruban est _sale_.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas les manger ?

Yubello était attristé par avance à l'idée de devoir renoncer à ces cerises ; elles lui rappelaient les jours parfaits du printemps, les jours heureux avant que leur père ne se fût mis à inviter des dragons à sa cour, avec leur mère...

Yubello regardait les cerises, mais Yumina fixait à présent son frère, et en voyant ses yeux s'élargir de désarroi, elle sentit sa propre résolution de ne point se laisser distraire faiblir.

– D'accord. Je crois que nous devons prendre des forces pour étudier.

-x-

Le panier vide avait été rapporté au prince Marth un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Ceux qui surveillaient les jumeaux de près avaient fait état d'une compétition de crachat de noyaux entre les deux – bien que personne ne crût vraiment que la stricte princesse Yumina et son doux frère eussent pu se livrer à quelque chose d'aussi puéril et vulgaire. Quant au ruban rouge qui ornait le panier, il ne fut plus jamais retrouvé. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait entrepris de le chercher. Mais les yeux rivés sur les jumeaux disaient que la princesse Yumina avait développé une meilleure maîtrise de la magie offensive – et notamment des sorts de Feu.

* * *

Note de votre humble servante : On me fait savoir dans l'oreillette que tout le monde ne sait pas ce qu'est un picou. Vous vous en doutiez, bien sûr, mais il s'agit d'une queue de cerise (et j'ignorais jusque-là que c'était un mot typique du parler lyonnais).


End file.
